No tittle
by AnonymousTrick
Summary: Welcome to the Exorcist University. Allen Walker seorang asisten dosen muda berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Yuu Kanda, seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang. Berhasilkah dia? ArenKan.
1. Chapter 1

**No-tittle by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: ArenKan (AllenxKanda)**

**Warning: Yaoi. I say Y-A-O-I! it's malexmale fanfic! Tapi kalau mau tetap baca dengan mengabaikan bagian unusual-nya dan selama masih bisa menghargai jalan ceritanya..well just read it. But I don't like 'dumb' flamer, just become a silent reader, okay? Itu lebih bagus. Oh ya, dan mungkin akan ada kesalahan huruf atau tanda baca. Kuharap bisa dimaklumi...kuharap. OOC. Different setting time. Ah, pokoknya ini ceritaku, aku cuma minjam charanya Hoshino-senpai.**

**Rate: untuk saat ini K**

** D Gray Man by Katsura Hoshino**

**A/N: Fic pertama di fandom ini. I luv D Gray Man, tidakkah ekspresi Kanda di setiap chapter itu rasanya punya makna khusus tiap memandang Allen? *hidup di dunia fantasi sendiri. Yah, oke. Nikmati sajalah suguhan ini!**

**#No-tittle: Chapter One#**

Gedung di atas bukit atau mungkin gunung tunggal ini adalah sebuah universitas. Namanya Exorcist University. Bukan sebuah universitas biasa di abad dua satu jaman sekarang. Selain ketidakbiasaannya adalah karena letaknya di puncak gunung dengan sisi curam, yang pernah menyebabkan seorang mahasiswa bertahun-tahun lalu dengan cerdas atau bodohnya memanjat tebing untuk sampai ke atas karena tidak menemukan letak lift yang tersembunyi, disini juga ada satu ketidakbiasaan yang lain, yaitu peraturan di universitas ini membolehkan murid-muridnya merahasiakan gender mereka. Alhasil, semua pria yang ngaku-ngaku wanita betapa pun brewokannya wajah mereka dan wanita-wanita yang merasa dirinya seorang pria betapapun bohaynya tubuh mereka, banyak yang mendaftar di tempat ini. Tapi itu bukan berarti universitas ini hanya dipenuhi oleh banci-banci dan wanita-wanita yang tak jelas jenisnya, kampus yang mirip kastil ini masih bisa cukup dikatakan normal hingga saat ini. Sebab orang-orang tidak jelas tersebut biasanya tidak begitu menonjol dan tema transgender bukanlah topik yang begitu menarik untuk warga universitas di sana. _So, everything is normal._

Bulan Oktober bukanlah bulan penerimaan mahasiswa baru di tempat ini tapi bukan berarti tidak akan ada murid baru selama periode itu.

Seorang berambut hitam melangkah tenang di sepanjang koridor salah satu fakultas di dalam Exorcist University pagi itu. Ia baru saja datang dari Jepang ke kota ini, menjadi murid transfer atas kemauan sendiri dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memasuki kelas.

"Yup, kau yang berambut kuncir di sana!"

Mata dengan retina hitam bertemu dengan mata beretina kelabu, merenspon panggilan itu.

"Hn?" Si rambut legam mendongkak dari posisinya yang melipat tangan dan tertunduk ke arah si kepala bewarna putih.

"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda." Ujar si penegur tadi. "Aku suka sesuatu yang berbeda. Maukah kau datang ke depan sini dan memperkenalkan dirimu?" Senyum terukir di wajah yang bergaris dari atas alis hingga ke pipinya itu. apa dia mentatonya? Tapi yang jelas senyum itu terlihat sangat palsu dimata si rambut kuncir.

"Ch!" dengan mendecak kesal yang terdengar samar akhirnya sosok bertubuh ramping yang dibalut cardigan biru kehitaman berleher tinggi dan syal krem bewarna kelabu itu melangkah ke depan. Tepat di sisi si rambut putih.

"Silahkan!" si pria berambut putih lagi-lagi memasang senyum palsunya, yang hanya disadari oleh orang yang dipersilahkannya itu.

Setelah sesaat memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, menatap mata-mata bisu dari wajah semua murid yang hadir saat itu, ia pun memulai perkenalannya, "Namaku Yuu Kanda. Tapi panggil saja aku Kanda, karena aku tau di kelas ini bukan aku saja yang bernama Yuu. Jadi, agar tidak keliru panggil saja aku begitu. Aku murid transfer dari Jepang tepatnya dari SMU Asian Branch, setelah lulus aku bekerja selama dua tahun dan baru mendaftar ke universitas di tahun berikutnya." Sambil menghela nafas sekali ia melanjutkan lagi, "Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Jadi...,ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang murid laki-laki mengacungkan tangannya. "Jadi kau orang Jepang?"

Kanda mengeryitkan dahi dan menatap orang tersebut dengan sinis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain, "Aku tidak tau kalau kau punya gangguan penglihatan atau pengetahuanmu memang rendah. Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas dari bentuk wajahku kalau aku ini orang Jepang?" jawab Kanda ketus.

Karena merasa tidak begitu senang dengan jawaban itu, si murid laki-laki yang tadi bertanya pun membalasnya, "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau orang Jepang mempunyai sifat kasar seperti itu."

"Semua orang punya sifatnya masing-masing, kau tidak berhak menghakimi sebuah negara hanya karena perilaku satu warganya. Tidakkah di sekolahmu diajarkan hal itu?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Si murid yang diketahui bernama Rikei itu pun bangkit dari kursinya dengan geram.

"Wow! Wow! Harap tenang. Rikei kembali duduk di kursimu!" Allen Walker, seorang asisten dosen yang saat itu mengambil alih pelajaran dan juga adalah orang yang menyuruh Kanda memperkenalkan diri tadi, berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup. Maaf saja, karakterku memang seperti ini, aku harap kalian bersedia memakluminya." Dengan kalimat terakhir itu Kanda pun kembali ke kursinya tanpa perlu di suruh oleh si asisten dosen yang masih bengong di sisinya.

Hari pertama di universitas ini bagi Kanda bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia sesali. Paling tidak di sini ia tidak akan disirami pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh seperti "Kau ini perempuan?" atau "Bagaimana kau merawat rambutmu ini? Kau cantik sekali." Dan juga kalimat terkejut seperti, "Ya ampun! Jadi kau laki-laki? Aku tidak percaya!" Dia tidak bisa membodohi dirinya sendiri dan mengakui kalau ia memang lebih mirip seorang gadis yang tomboy ketimbang seorang pria berwajah wanita. Dan meskipun semua orang di kampus barunya ini berpikir kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan, ia tidak akan ambil pusing, karena tidak akan ada yang mau repot-repot bertanya akan kebenarannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kanda!"

Yuu Kanda yang hari itu memakai mantel coklat panjang berhenti sebentar dan berbalik ke arah datangnya suara itu. Suara yang sudah familiar. Suara yang sama yang menyuruhnya naik ke dapan kelas memperkenalkan diri beberapa minggu lalu.

"Fyuh!" Allen menyapu dahi dengan punggung lengannya, "Aku memanggil-manggilmu sejak di kantin dan kau baru menoleh sekarang. Apa kau tuli, hah?"

"Aku memang sengaja mengacuhkanmu."

"Heh? Apa?" cercah Allen, "Dasar kau ini. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh." Kanda berbalik dan segera dicegah oleh Allen yang menangkap bahunya dari belakang.

"Kau..."

"Aku sudah tau apa itu." tadi ia sudah melirik sekilas ke secarik kertas lebar yang tengah di pegang oleh si muka bergaris itu saat ia mengibaskannya untuk menyapu dahinya.

"Kau harus ikut, Kanda. Ini wajib untuk mahasiswa tahun pertama."

Dengan masih dalam posisi yang sama, yaitu Kanda yang membelakangi Allen yang masih meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di bahu kiri Kanda, Kanda kembali menyahut. "Tidak, terima kasih." Ia pun melangkah menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum Allen melompat ke hadapannya. Menatap lurus kedalam iris hitamnya.

"Kau murid di sekolah ini, maka kau harus mematuhi peraturannya." Ujar Allen serius. Tidak ada senyum palsu yang seharusnya ia tampakkan di sana.

Kanda balas menatap pria yang hanya beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu. "Untuk apa kegiatan itu diwajibkan? Agar guru olahraga bisa meneteskan air liurnya melihat murid-murid wanita memakai bikini?"

"Latihan renangnya di kolam renang, Kanda, bukan di pantai!"

"Tetap saja! Mereka pasti akan memakai bikini! Hah, aku tau. Kau juga akan ada di sana, bukan? Aku tau sekarang, kau juga ingin melihat hal itu, iya 'kan?" balas Kanda kesal.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk melihatmu memakai bikini!" teriak Allen namun segera kaget dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

"Hoo...jadi kau ingin melihatku memakai bikini? Pantas saja kau begitu gencar menyuruhku ikut dalam kegiatan ini. Tidak kusangka kau ini mahluk mesum yang begitu vulgar." Cercah Kanda, tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia sedang mengakui dirinya adalah perempuan dengan kata-katanya barusan.

Sebenarnya belakangan ini Kanda merasa lebih baik dikenal sebagai seorang wanita ketimbang pria. Menjadi gadis cantik disini rasanya lebih aman ketimbang dikenal sebagai seorang pria berparas jelita. Ia sudah menghitung berapa banyak homoseksual yang mengincar pria-pria sepertinya di universitas ini. Jadi, ia pun memilih untuk tetap dalam kesalahpahaman ini.

Namun sayangnya, jika menjadi seorang wanita, apalagi dengan wajah seperti Kanda, bukan tidak mungkin seorang pria stright akan mengekor dibelakangnya. Dan seorang asisten dosen yang sejak awal kemunculannya sudah menunjukkan gerak gerik ketertarikkan pada Kanda itu membuat si penyuka katana tersebut kadang ingin berpikir dua kali untuk tetap menerima dirinya dianggap sebagai perempuan.

Allen Walker. Pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, menjadi asisten dosen di usia muda. Kanda rasa usianya tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya, mungkin seumur, atau bahkan lebih muda? Tapi sekarang di universitas ini kedudukan pria berambut putih itu lebih tinggi darinya, membuat Kanda tidak bisa seenaknya menceburkan atau melemparnya ke jurang ketika Allen mulai terlalu berapi-api di sekitarnya.

"Aku bukannya gencar. Tapi masalahnya hanya tinggal kau saja yang tidak bersedia ikut dalam kegiatan ini. Aku sarankan padamu, Kanda, jangan coba-coba membuat pelanggaran sekecil apapun saat kau masih di semester pertama di kampus ini. Hukuman _drop out_ akan melayang begitu saja ke arahmu jika kau tetap mengacuhkan peraturan disini." Ancam Allen sambil menyodorkan kertas absen ke arah Kanda.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli?" balas Kanda masih berusaha untuk tetap acuh.

"Kenapa katamu? Aku ini bisa dibilang pengajar disini, meskipun aku sendiri masih belajar, aku berhak peduli pada anak-anak didikanku. Kau jangan salah paham hanya karena aku selalu berada di sekitarmu, jika saja yang berada di posisimu adalah Rikei, aku juga pasti akan..."

"Melakukan hal yang sama?" sambung Kanda sekenanya.

"Tidak.." Jawab Allen dengan tampang bodoh yang sengaja dibuat untuk meledek Kanda. "Ahahaha, maaf aku tidak terbiasa membuat suasana yang begitu serius, heheh." Si bocah yang hari itu memakai baju pas badan tanpa lengan di balik jaket kulitnya itu tertawa renyah berusaha menyegarkan suasana. Tapi nampaknya itu malah membuat Kanda jadi makin kesal dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hei! Kanda! Yang kukatakan soal peraturan itu benar! Aku serius!" Teriak Allen sebelum Kanda melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk terpaku di tempat lebih dahulu, Kanda segera memutar badan kembali ke tempat Allen berdiri, menarik kertas yang ada di tangannya dan pena yang ada di saku celana jeans biru milik pria dihadapannya. Lalu dengan cepat menorehkan tanda tangan dan juga namanya dalam daftar absen tersebut kemudian pergi lagi. Berjalan dengan cepat sebelum si berisik kembali berteriak padanya.

**0l=======*Love*=======l0**

"Jangan lupa dikembalikan sebelum batas waktunya nah, Yuu~!"

"Pasti akan kukembalikan. Dan harus berapa kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, baka usagi!" Geram Kanda. Pagi-pagi begini moodnya harus diperburuk oleh satu lagi asisten dosen yang tengah menjaga perpustakaan saat itu. Si bajak laut merah, Lavi, lagi-lagi melakukan hal menyebalkan dengan memanggilnya begitu.

Buru-buru Kanda keluar dari perpustakaan utama dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada tepat lima meter dari depan perpustakaan. Di sisi koridor yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Nah, Allen! Kau tidak boleh lagi menolak acara _blind date_ kali ini! Sampai kapan kau mau menjomblo terus? Seseorang harus mengajarimu bersikap romantis, aku yakin akan ada banyak peminat untukmu!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Lenalee, kau jadi seperti seorang germo, kau tau." Ujar Allen_ sweat drop_ begitu saja.

"Moh! Allen, kau jahat sekali!" gadis manis berambut pendek kehijauan itu mulai merajuk.

Allen menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu, "Eh, maaf. Bukan begitu maksudku, aku..err..", saat tengah pusing harus menjelaskan atau kabur dengan cara apa, Allen menangkap sosok Kanda yang juga kebetulan tengah menatapnya-karena merasa berisik-, tapi sosok yang senang menguncir satu rambutnya kebelakang itu segera melemparkan kembali tatapannya ke arah buku yang tengah ia pangku.

'Abaikan..! Abaikan...! Jangan pedulikan dia..', batin Kanda sambil terus memfokuskan bacaannya.

"Hai, Kanda!" Sontak pria berponi itu terperanjat saat sebuah wajah dengan senyuman muncul begitu saja di hadapannya hanya beberapa senti dari hidungnya.

"Brengsek kau,_ Moyashi_!" bentak Kanda.

"_Moyashi_? Apa itu julukan untukku?" tanya Allen sambil memasang wajah polosnya. "Ehehe. Tapi apa kau tau, Kanda, jika kau memanggil seseorang dengan nama julukan khusus itu artinya ia punya arti tertentu untukmu."

"Yah, aku memang punya rasa benci tertentu untukmu, Toge!"

"Kau selalu saja berkata kasar. Bisakah kau mengubahnya sedikit?"

"Jika kau tidak muncul lagi selama sisa hidupku, aku mungkin akan memikirkannya."

"Itu berat."

"Kalau begitu biasakanlah. Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan disini, meninggalkan pacarmu itu merajuk sendirian."

"Wah jangan salah paham dulu. Lenalee bukan...eh? Apa kau cemburu?"

"Dunia akan kiamat jika itu terjadi", sahut Kanda ketus sambil tetap membaca bukunya, mengacuhkan pria manis yang sedang duduk, lebih tepatnya jongkok di atas kursi tepat di sampingnya itu.

"Aku hanya suka padamu." Gumam Allen dengan suara yang sengaja ia samarkan sambil menatap pintu perpustakaan bewarna hijau yang tengah tertutup lima meter di depannya itu.

Pria berambut putih dengan mata kelabu itu sudah sadar sejak lama kalau ia tertarik pada sosok dingin di sampingnya ini. Ia sangat suka perbedaan, baginya itu indah. Rambut putihnya sendiri membuat ia sangat berbeda dari yang lain karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang punya warna rambut seperti itu dan ia menyukainya. Lalu Kanda, sejak awal kemunculannya ia sudah berbeda. Satu-satunya murid asia yang ada di kelas saat itu, muncul dengan kesan pertama yang begitu ketus yang sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah dilakukan oleh murid-murid lain, ia menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tetap begitu, ia berbeda. Saat orang lain berusaha memasang topeng terbaik mereka agar bisa disukai orang lain, Kanda justru menarik peminatnya dengan bersikap kaku. Sampai sekarang Allen belum pernah menemukan yang seperti itu, ia menyukainya, sejak awal, ia sudah jatuh hati pada sosok bermata kelam itu.

Lenalee mungkin benar kalau ia butuh ikut _blind date_ itu untuk bisa belajar bersikap romantis, agar ia bisa memberitahu Kanda apa yang ia rasakan dengan cara yang akan membuat Kanda tidak mampu menolaknya, dengan cara yang romantis. Hampir semua wanita akan menyukainya-paling tidak sampai detik ini ia masih mengira Kanda adalah wanita-. 'Hum, Kanda suka perpustakaan, apa harus kunyatakan di dalam sana? Mungkin jika kulakukan di tempat yang ia sukai dia akan menerimaku', pikir Allen sambil terus menatap pintu hijau yang tidak juga dibuka oleh siapapun itu.

"Berhenti bergumam tidak jelas di sampingku, Moyashi." Kalimat itu dan suara buku yang Kanda katupkan membuyarkan lamunan Allen, yang segera berbalik untuk mengisi retina matanya dengan sosok Kanda, dan betapa beruntungnya saat ia melakukan itu Kanda tengah menghadapakan wajahnya ke arahnya, hingga iris mata kelabunya kini dipenuhi sosok indah itu. Allen pun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dipandanginya sosok di hadapannya tanpa berkedip sedetik pun.

Kanda bangkit dan hendak beranjak dari sana. Sebenarnya dia hanya bingung kenapa si toge yang biasanya berisik dan selalu membantah perkataannya itu tiba-tiba diam termangu disampingnnya. Takut jika orang itu ternyata kerasukan atau semacamnya, Kanda pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Sikap tenang Allen ternyata lebih mengganggunya ketimbang sikap berisik dan menyebalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?" ujar Allen kecewa. "Duduklah lagi, kumohon, aku ingin ada yang menemaniku sekarang."

"Kau bertingkah aneh." Sahut Kanda menekuk alisnya heran.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan sikap seperti ini pada semua orang, aku tidak mau terlihat rapuh. Nah, bisakah kau menemaniku beberapa menit lagi?" tanya Allen tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Kanda, ia ingin Kanda melihat kalau ia sedang serius sekarang.

"Kupikir kau tidak terbiasa bersikap serius begitu." Sahut Kanda yang akhirnya mengalah dan kembali duduk di samping Allen yang kini memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Untuk kali ini saja, janji Kanda pada dirinya sendiri.

Allen tersenyum dan bagi Kanda itu pertama kalinya ia merasa kalau itu bukan senyum palsu, lebih seperti senyuman sendu, meski Allen tersenyum sambil menatap sepatu miliknya, tapi Kanda bisa dengan jelas menangkap atmosfir yang berbeda yang di pancarkan pria disampingnya ini.

Kanda mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali membuka buku yang tadi ia baca. Allen masih tetap tertunduk memandangi lantai dengan bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya yang menggenggam pinggiran kursi panjang itu, membisu. Rasanya aneh, untuk Kanda, berhening cipta dengan Allen di tempat itu, dan koridor yang sepi membuatnya semakin merasa ada yang salah. Tapi selama si asisten dosen itu tidak menjahilinya, sih, Kanda rasa ia akan bisa bertahan sekalipun berjam-jam duduk di sampingnya.

"Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu kesepian setelah sekian lama. Aku butuh seseorang disisiku sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Kanda cepat.

Allen berbalik bengis, "Kanda! Kau jahat sekali! Aku sedang curhat, tau! Bisakah kau sedikit menghormatiku?"

Kanda berbalik ganas, "Asal kau tau saja, sangat mengerikan melihat orang yang biasanya sangat berisik dan menyebalkan dan hanya tau bersenang-senang dan menjahili orang lain tiba-tiba terlihat jatuh terpuruk seperti itu tau! Bisakah kau bersikap normal saja?"

"Seperti itukah aku di matamu? Jelek sekali..!" balas Allen berapi-api namun sesaat kemudian kembali kalem, "Jadi kau lebih suka aku berpura-pura? Bukankah kau selalu protes kalau senyumku itu palsu?" tanyanya.

"Untuk yang satu itu memang iya. Tapi aku rasa tidak semua yang kau tunjukkan itu palsu. Adakalanya kau bersikap baik serta menolong orang lain, dan itu bukanlah sebuah kepura-puraan. Sifat ceria dan penuh semangat itu juga tidaklah dibuat-buat.", ujar Kanda menatap Allen dengan serius, "Aku rasa kau lebih cocok dengan karakter itu ketimbang karakter yang kau tunjukkan sekarang ini. Aku memang tidak tau seburuk apa masa lalumu hingga kau bisa memiliki sorot mata yang menyedihkan seperti itu, tapi kau tidak bisa terus-terusan terpuruk untuk hal yang sudah berlalu. Bukankah karena masa lalumu yang membuatmu sekarang ada disini? Ditengah orang-orang yang kagum dan peduli padamu? Sebaiknya kau pikirkan kembali, kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyimpan kesedihan saat orang lain menganggapmu pemecah kesedihan mereka. Kau harus paling tidak membaginya, jika mereka tau kau...hum?!" Kanda tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat mendarat lembut di bibirnya. Allen menciumnya.

"Cukup, kumohon, aku tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan padamu jika kau terus melanjutkannya." Bisik Allen dengan wajah bersemu merah di hadapan Kanda, hanya beberapa inci dari wajah pria berwajah oriental itu, jemarinya menggantikan bibirnya untuk menutup bibir Kanda yang masih tidak berkutik.

Melihat Kanda tidak membuat perlawanan atau pun menepis jarak yang sangat dekat diantara mereka -seperti yang biasa ia lakukan-, Allen pun kembali menggamit bibir empuk Kanda dan mendorongnya pelan, menekan bibirnya lebih jauh. Merasa lagi-lagi Kanda tidak menolak, Allen memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya berhadapan dengan pria berambut panjang di hadapannya itu. Semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Berkali-kali menggamit bibir Kanda dengan menggunakan mulutnya, berharap Kanda akan mendesah atau melengguh kepanasan karenanya.

Namun sayang, ciuman 'hangat' itu harus berakhir dengan pukulan telak ke ubun-ubun Allen Walker oleh Yuu Kanda menggunakan buku yang ternyata adalah kamus Jepang-English yang tebal dan kerasnya tidak diragukan lagi. Membuat tiga tonjolan berturut-turut mencuat dari atas kepala asisten dosen muda itu.

"HUWAAH! SAKIIITTT!" teriak Allen histeris memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, menunduk dalam-dalam hingga ke lututnya untuk meredam rasa nyut-nyutan di kepalanya. "UGH, kau kejam sekali Kanda. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, kan?!" ringisnya hampir menangis.

Kanda yang sudah naik pitam, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memasang wajah yang sangat geram dan tatapan yang sangat merendahkan mahluk di hadapannya itu, dengan kepala yang dipenuhi tujuh kedutan besar, ia mendengus kesal, "Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, katamu? Moyashi brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil kesempatan!" umpatnya kasar.

"Tapi kau tidak menolak, jadi kupikir kau menikmatinya!" ujar Allen membela diri.

"Menikmatinya katamu?! Kau harus memakan sepatuku dulu jika kau ingin aku menikmatinya! Teme Moyashi! Makan ini!" hardik Kanda lagi sambil mendorong-dorong badan Allen dengan kaki panjangnya secara tidak sopan hingga si rambut perak jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, membuatnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang 'wanita' lagi. Tapi Allen suka yang berbeda, bukan? _So, it will make him love Kanda more._

**0l=======*Love*=======l0**

**The End for chapter one. Seperti biasa aku mau minta reviewnya hanya untuk memastikan apa fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. Yang jelas kalau lanjut, rate-nya bakalan berubah.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini. Thank you so much!**

**: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**No-tittle by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: ArenKan (AllenxKanda)**

**Warning: Yaoi. I said Y-A-O-I! it's malexmale fanfic! Tapi kalau mau tetap baca dengan mengabaikan bagian unusual-nya dan selama masih bisa menghargai jalan ceritanya..well just read it. But I don't like 'dumb' flamer-yang tetap ngotot baca meski sudah diperingatkan-, just become a silent reader, okay? Itu lebih bagus. Oh ya, dan mungkin akan ada kesalahan huruf atau tanda baca. Kuharap bisa dimaklumi...kuharap. OOC. Different setting time. Ah, pokoknya ini ceritaku, aku cuma minjam charanya Hoshino-senpai.**

**Rate: untuk saat ini K**

** D Gray Man by Katsura Hoshino**

**A/N: Fic pertama di fandom ini. I luv D Gray Man, tidakkah pertikaian antara Allen dan Kanda itu terlihat begitu romantis? *menghayal sendiri. So, let's continue this story!**

**#No-tittle: Chapter Two#**

Malam ini begitu sunyi. Letak yang cukup jauh dari kegaduhan pusat kota serta berada di atas tebing tinggi membuat asrama khusus Exorcist University semakin tenggelam dalam sayup-sayup angin yang berhembus sangat tenang. Semua orang pasti akan tertidur dengan sangat lelap dalam suasana seperti ini.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Suara gaduh itu benar-benar sangat mengganggu, kau tau.

"Umh, ngh..." Kanda bergumam tidak jelas di balik selimutnya.

_TOK TOK TOK DUG DUG_

"Siapa yang...mgh..(menyebalkan sekali)" Kanda bergumam lagi, kali ini sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk menyakinkan kalau suara ketukan itu berasal dari pintu kamarnya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Untuk ketukan yang ketiga itu Kanda pun bangkit, dengan geram tentunya, segera berjalan ogah-ogahan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Melepas kuncinya, memutar kenop pintu lalu membuka daun pintu tersebut dan kemudian langsung membanting menutup dan menguncinya kembali.

"HEH? KANDA?!" teriak sebuah suara dari balik pintu yang baru saja Kanda hempaskan.

"KAU MAU APA TEME MOYASHI!" balas Kanda balik dengan kesal.

"Kanda, buka pintunya! Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!" teriak suara dari balik pintu itu lagi.

Allen Walker, di jam tiga dini hari berada di depan pintu kamar Kanda, hanya selang sepuluh jam dari insiden menyebalkan tadi siang. "Aku tidak mau! Menghilang dari sini, Toge!" bentak Kanda dan lalu segera menuju kembali ke peristirahatannya, futon yang masih hangat lebih membutuhkannya sekarang ketimbang Moyashi yang berapi-api tidak jelas di luar sana.

Sesaat setelah ia merebahkan pantatnya ke atas futon lembut, yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari pintu masuk terdengar suara, "_CKLEEK_", dari arah pintunya, dan sosok berambut putih yang mengenakan rompi tanpa lengan di atas kemeja putih panjang muncul dari balik pintu, memasuki ruangan dengan entengnya.

"Moyashi?! Bagaimana kau bisa membuka...!" ujar Kanda syok.

Allen lebih syok lagi, melihat penampilan Kanda di dalam ruangan yang hanya disinari rembulan dari jendela kecil itu. Kanda yang mengenakan kemeja tidur biru muda dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai begitu indah di bahunya, sosok dengan penampilan 'berantakan' khas orang yang baru bangun tidur itu tengah duduk di atas futonnya, kakinya sudah berselimut, dan ia masih menatap ke arah Allen dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Allen tersenyum, "Kau tau, semua pintu di kamar sebelah selatan bisa dibuka hanya dengan penjepit rambut biasa, tidak banyak yang tau tentang hal itu dan tidak banyak yang berani mencoba," ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan pada Kanda, agar orang di depannya ini bisa mengerti sedikit dan tidak tinggal diam terus karena syok. Dia tidak ingin Kanda berpikir kalau ia punya kunci duplikat kamarnya untuk masuk ke sini, meski bagi Allen Walker ide itu tidak cukup buruk dan mungkin patut dicoba, tapi tentu saja nanti jika hubungannya dengan Kanda sudah lebih dekat.

Saat si rambut putih masih memasang senyum 'pendingin suasana'-nya, si rambut hitam tiba-tiba melemparkan mugen kesayangannya kearah si moyashi dan berhasil menancap dalam pada tiang pintu di belakangnya serta berhasil memotong beberapa helai putih milik pria itu. Nyaris kena.

"Aku meleset, Moyashi. Dan jika kau tidak keluar dari kamarku, aku janji yang satu ini bisa menembus jidatmu sama tajamnya dengan mugen." Ujar Kanda sambil mengangkat sarung pedang di tangannya.

"Hiii...! K-Kanda, tunggu...aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sungguh!" pelas Allen meminta ampunan pada 'Namihage' di hadapannya.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!" Kanda naik pitam dan sebelum ia benar-benar membuat sarung pedang ditangannya itu menembus kepala seseorang, Allen segera bergerak mendekatinya, menarik sosok berpiyama itu dari balik selimutnya dan menariknya paksa keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia akan menerima dengan lapang dada jika Kanda akan menebasnya di luar jika ia sudah menunjukkan 'sesuatu' itu pada Kanda.

"Moyashi brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" tepis Kanda setelah mereka berhenti di halaman luar lantai dua asrama tempat Kanda tinggal. Kanda menatap bengis pada sosok berambut putih di sampingnya itu. Tapi Allen tidak bergeming dan tetap menatap langit dengan tersenyum, seolah mengabaikan ocehan Kanda.

"Lihatlah, Kanda." Ujar Allen tanpa melepas pandangannya dari langit.

Melihat pria itu bertingkah aneh 'lagi', Kanda pun diam dan kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah langit.

Suasana hening tercipta lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kanda tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari pemandangan yang membuat iris matanya penuh dengan garis-garis tipis bercahaya yang terpantul dari langit itu.

Hujan meteor yang tengah mereka saksikan. Memenuhi langit malam tanpa awan. Betapa sempurnanya...

"Kau tidak bisa menikmati ini hanya untuk dirimu sendiri...Moyashi," gumam Kanda dengan terus menatap ke arah langit. Seolah terhipnotis karenanya.

Sangat indah dan...

Mendadak Kanda tersadar dan segera menarik kembali perhatiannya. Ia berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya ketika Allen tiba-tiba menegurnya, "Kanda...?"

"Kau seharusnya membangunkan semua orang...untuk melihat ini."

Meski Kanda membelakanginya, Allen tetap memilih tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang bangun jam segini, ah, lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang berhasil aku bangunkan di jam segini."

"Kenapa cuma aku yang kau panggil untuk melihat ini?" tanya Kanda lirih.

"Karena hanya kau yang berhasil kubangunkan, Kanda. Lagipula aku memang berniat menikmati pemandangan ini denganmu." Ujar Allen sambil masih tetap tersenyum.

"Che!" Kanda mendecak dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Ia tidak pernah bisa...oh bukan, ia tidak pernah ingin memandang langit terlalu lama semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Kejadian yang benar-benar mengubah hidupnya, cara pandangnya, dan juga perasaannya.

Langit biru itu terlalu indah...apalagi hujan meteor. Semuanya terlalu indah...terlalu indah hingga nyaris menyakitkan. Ia melihat dan mengetahui semua itu seorang diri. Dengan egoisnya menikmati semua keindahan itu untuk dirinya sendiri... meninggalkan orang yang disayanginya tetap terkurung dalam kegelapan selamanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap membiarkan matanya menatap keindahan langit saat orang yang ia sayangi mendekam dalam penderitaan...?!

Kanda menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak membiarkan setetes pun air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Alma..._gomen._"

**0l=======*Hug*=======l0**

"Uwaaahhh~! Indahnyaaaaa!" seru Lenalee yang tau-tau sudah berkerumun dengan para siswi di halaman tempat Allen masih menikmati hujan meteor.

Allen mengangguk, "Hum! Hum! Indah bukan? Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat yang seperti ini lagi seumur hidup kita." Ujarnya.

Kerumunan siswi di belakangnya pun ikut mengangguk serempak dengan mata yang terus berbinar-binar menatap pertunjukan langit malam yang sangat megah itu.

"Neh, Allen ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berkeliaran tengah malam begini di sini?" tanya Lenalee polos.

"Um, karena aku ingin melihat ini." Jawab Allen cuek.

"Hoo, tapi kenapa harus di sini?" tanya Lenalee lagi dengan aura hitam menyelubung di belakangnya, berasal dari seluruh siswi yang ikut nimbrung di situ.

Allen berbalik polos, "Kenapa...katamu?"

Suara geraman terdengar dalam di hadapannya dan kemudian,"ALLEEEN! INI ASRAMA YANG MAYORITAS DIHUNI WANITA!" teriak kerumunan itu bersamaan-kecuali Allen-.

"e-e-eh? Ta-tapi mayoritas bukan berarti tidak ada pria 'kan disini...aku tidak..." tepis Allen panik, berusaha membela diri tapi akhirnya lebih memilih kabur daripada dikroyok setelah nyaris nyawanya terancam oleh salah satu dari penghuni asrama wilayah situ.

**0l=======*Hug*=======l0**

Esok paginya, rumor tentang hujan meteor semalam segera merebak dengan cepat layaknya virus flu burung di desa berangin. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat rumor lain tenggelam. Rumor bahwa seorang asisten dosen pria kedapatan tengah berkeliaran di asrama bagian selatan –tempat mayoritas penghuni wanita tinggal, malam-malam. Tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menebak siapa orangnya karena Lenalee, yang juga selaku asisten dosen, menceritakan semua itu tanpa menutupi nama si 'pelaku' dengan nama samaran dan sejenisnya. Ditambah lagi dengan pengakuan Kanda yang menuturkan bahwa kamarnya digedor-gedor oleh si 'asdos' dan membuatnya harus terbangun pagi-pagi buta. Maka dalam waktu beberapa jam saja Allen Walker mendapatkan gelar sebagai asdos 'mencurigakan' oleh seantero penguhi universitas Exorcist.

"HUWAAAHHH! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH ,KOK. SUNGGUUUH!" teriak Allen histeris di tengah lapangan sepak bola yang kosong saat jam pelajaran di mulai. Semua mahasiswa dan juga dosen yang berada di dalam ruangan hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar teriakan tidak jelas itu. Mereka semua tau Allen buka orang yang seperti 'itu', tapi mengerjai Allen sepertinya ide yang tidak bisa mereka tolak begitu saja.

"Eh? Yuu-chan? Kau tidak mau membacanya di dalam perpustakaan saja?" tanya Lavi dengan senyum gejenya pada Kanda, yang tengah membopong beberapa buku ditanganya, saat ia akan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Tempat ini lebih berisik daripada kafetaria." Celetuk Kanda jengkel. "Aku akan meminjam perpustakaan sebelah saja, lebih baik sempit dan tidak berisik ketimbang luas tapi heboh. Pastikan tidak akan ada anak lain yang ikut bergerumul di sebelah, Usagi."

"Oke, tapi ingat jangan menutup rapat pintunya.."

"Aku tau." Ujar Kanda sambil lalu.

Perpustakaan 'khusus' yang berada tepat disebelah perpustakaan utama menjadi favorit Kanda yang pertama ketimbang ruangan disebelahnya itu. Perpustakaan kecil itu hanya berisi dokumen-dokumen tentang sejarah Universitas Exorcist saja tanpa satupun buku bertema lain yang berhasil menyusup kesana. Dan selama universitas itu berdiri sangat jarang yang mau repot-repot mencari tau tentang sejarah tempat itu kecuali memang mendapat tugas –hukuman– dari dosen mereka. Maka jadilah perpustakaan satu itu tidak terawat. Bahkan pintunya pun rusak, jika pintu itu tertutup rapat maka siapapun tidak akan bisa membukanya dari dalam, kau harus menunggu seseorang membukakannya dari luar untuk bisa bebas. Bagi Kanda ruangan itu sangat sempurna untuk menjadi ruang baca. Untunglah sedikit orang-orang berotak yang berani masuk kedalam situ tanpa takut terkunci dari luar. Cukup menguntungkan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Apa yang Kanda takuti, ya? Hem..." gumam Allen dibalik meja makan di tengah kafetaria yang ramai. Di hadapannya terdapat bergunung-gunung makanan dalam berbagai bentuk dan rasa siap untuk dilahap Allen seorang diri. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dulu sekarang setelah semua perlakukan orang-orang universitas padanya. Jerry, si koki, benar-benar tempat pelarian sejati Allen untuk semua masalahnya sampai sekarang.

Ia tengah serius memikirkan hal apa yang Kanda takuti. Allen berpikir jika ia berhasil –pura-pura– menolong Kanda dari hal yang ditakutinya, maka Kanda pasti akan jatuh hati padanya. Setidaknya selama ini jurus itu berhasil pada sebagian besar wanita incaran gurunya, Cross Marian.

Allen masih tetap bersemangat untuk mengejar Yuu Kanda bagaimana pun juga.

Semalam ia tidak terlihat takut saat Allen menyeretnya ke halaman luar asrama di lantai dua, artinya Kanda tidak takut ketinggian. Benda-benda tajam Allen rasa jelas bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan bagi si kuncir, mengingat ada mugen tidur bersamanya. Saat Allen –yang seorang pria– memasuki kamar Kanda –yang Allen tau seorang wanita, Kanda pun tidak terlihat takut, itu berarti Kanda juga tidak merasa takut dengan hal-hal seperti 'itu'. Bagaimana dengan binatang? Kecoak? Ular? Ulat? Laba-laba? Mungkin itu bisa dicoba... 'Ngomong-ngomong Kanda ada dimana, ya?' pikir Allen dengan menyeruput ramen porsi besar di hadapannya sambil menatap dua puluh tusuk kue dango di depannya.

Musim ujian akan segera datang. Kanda datang ke universitas ini bukan sekedar untuk mengganti suasana, tapi benar-benar untuk belajar. Ia serius dengan hal itu. saking seriusnya ia membaca buku ia tidak mendengar jika seseorang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan kecil tempat ia berada itu sampai ia mendengar suara "_CREAK" _yang berasal dari pintu yang ditutup rapat.

Ia segera terhenyak dari tempat duduknya dan melempar pandangan pada orang bodoh mana yang mau menutup pintu perpustakaan itu dari dalam.

"Moyashi?!" bentak Kanda.

"Eh? Kanda? Kau ada di sini..?" tanya Allen memasang wajah nerves sambil berusaha menjaga agar kotak plastik yang dibawanya tidak terjatuh.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau tau aku ada di sini!" Balas Kanda sesinis mungkin.

"Kau jangan seyakin itu, Kanda. Aku kesini memang karena ada keperluan."

"Dengan menutup pintu?"

"Aku mau mengurung diri..." ujar Allen lirih.

"Mengurung diri..?" ujar Kanda lalu melirik kotak yang Allen bawa, "Jadi di sini kau biasa bersenang-senang sendiri..?" tanyanya dengan wajah menyindir.

Allen segera melirik kotaknya, "Eh? Ah! Bu-bukan! Ini bukan benda seperti itu!" tepis Allen gelagapan.

"Che! Terserahlah, selama kau tidak membuat suara berisik di sana." Kanda lalu kembali duduk di kursinya dan membuka buku yang tadi ia baca.

Allen pun ikut diam di seberang ruangan. Deretan kursi baca yang kosong, dia dan Kanda berada di pojokan yang berbeda di dalam ruangan yang sempit. Bukankah suasana seperti ini seharusnya lebih cocok untuk bercakap-cakap ketimbang sambil berdiam diri? Kenapa Kanda tidak pernah mau membuka diri padanya sih? Apa dirinya terlihat begitu buruk di hadapan Kanda? Ataukah ia punya sifat yang Kanda tidak sukai dan harus ia ubah?

"Aku sudah bilang jangan membuat suara, Moyashi. Berhentilah bergumam di sana atau hubungi seseorang sekarang juga untuk mengeluarkan salah satu diantara kita dari sini!" ujar Kanda. Sepertinya Allen memang selalu salah di mata si pecinta katana ini.

"Maaf, _handphone-_ku ketinggalan di ruangan Master." Jawab Allen jujur.

Kanda melirik sebentar ke sosok yang ada di ujung sana lalu kembali berbalik ke bukunya. "Kau ini benar-benar murid Cross Marian sejati, ya?" katanya.

"Huh?"

"Maksduku...kau mewarisi sifat mesumnya."

"EHH?! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Memangnya kapan aku pernah terlihat berbuat mesum?" sahut Allen bangkit dari tempat duduknya hingga nyaris menjatuhkan kotak yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Mengambil kesempatan mencium seseorang dan datang di tengah malam ke kamarnya kemudian. Apanya yang tidak mesum coba dari contoh itu?" tanya Kanda dengan nada cuek tapi tetap berusaha menyindir si rambut putih itu.

"Aku tidak mengambil kesempatan (bohong)! Aku juga tidak hanya datang ke kamarmu saja, tapi aku datang untuk membangunkan semua orang agar bisa melihat hujan meteor (bohong)! Aku tidak mesum (untuk saat ini, jujur)!" teriak Allen.

Kanda, dengan wajah yang tertumpu di bahu tangannya, berbalik menatap Allen yang masih berdiri dari kursinya, menyorot langsung ke iris mata pria dengan goresan vertikal di mata kirinya itu.

Wajah Allen memerah. Bukan karena marah, tapi karena Kanda sepertinya bisa melihat langsung apa yang dipikirkannya, apalagi ditambah bisa menatap langsung wajah itu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun membuat Allen sedikit malu. Detak jantungnya berderap sangat kencang dan mati-matian berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak melompat menyerang Kanda saat itu juga, apalagi dengan situasi mendukung –terkurung di perpus– seperti ini.

Kanda masih menatap Allen lurus tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, seolah benar-benar ingin membaca isi kepala bocah di hadapannya itu.

Allen jadi salah tingkah melihat Kanda terus menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun kalimat sadisnya untuk mendinginkan suasana, atau lebih tepatnya memanaskan suasana agar tangan Allen yang dipenuhi keringat dingin bisa lebih rileks.

Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya? Situasinya mendukung! Ini perpustakaan dan langkah selanjutnya hanya tinggal...

Allen menatap kotaknya. Lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Wajahnya pasti semerah warna rambut _master_-nya sekarang. Kanda pasti akan menertawakannya sebentar lagi jika ia terus diam begini. ia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga! Sekarang Allen!

"...A_-Aishiteru_ Kanda...!" gumam Allen gugup. Dengan susah payah ia menatap langsung ke dalam iris Kanda yang membelalak terkejut.

"Che!" decak Kanda cuek dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku yang ada di hadapannya. Membolak-balikan halaman demi halaman berusaha menganggap ia tidak mendengar yang tadi.

"Kanda!" panggil Allen dari ujung. Ia sangat yakin Kanda pasti mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi kenapa reaksinya begitu?

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergumam tidak jelas di dekatku, Moyashi!" sahut Kanda.

Bagaimana bisa Kanda bersikap sedingin itu? Dengan jengkel Allen pun memutuskan untuk melempar kotak yang ia bawa tadi ke lantai perpustakaan dengan gaya seolah tidak sengaja. Lalu dalam sekejap puluhan jenis mahluk pun keluar dari sana. Ratusan kecoak dan ulat, puluhan laba-laba dan ular serta binatang-binatang seukuran marmut yang jumlahnya sangat banyak berhamburan keluar dari kotak itu. Segera menutup lantai putih yang ada di ruangan itu bak karpet Arab.

Kanda terhenyak dari tempatnya. Allen terlihat puas melihat reaksi itu, tapi ini belum cukup. Ia ingin mendengar Kanda berteriak meminta tolong padanya.

Saat kumpulan serangga itu mendekati sepatunya, Kanda pun segera bangkit dan duduk di atas meja membiarkan bianatang-binatang menggelikan itu melewatinya menuju ke bagian belakang ruangan.

"Oi, Moyashi. Perpustakaan ini menyimpan barang-barang berharga milik universitas, tau. Kau yakin mau melepaskan rayap-rayap ini di sini?" tanya Kanda cuek, tanpa wajah rasa takut, tanpa ada muka jijik, tanpa ada ekspresi terkejut dan yang paling penting tanpa teriakan minta tolong.

Wajah Allen memucat saat melihat reaksi itu. Semakin memucat dan lebih memutih lagi ketika ia melihat para kumpulan rayap hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari rak buku terdekat. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah master-nya, Cross Marian, tengah menimang-nimang palu besar di tangannya sambil menatap Allen dengan senyuman penuh arti dan mata berkilat penuh murka.

"HUWAAAAAAHHHHHH!" teriakan kencang yang hanya bisa diredam oleh keriuhan di kafetaria itu melengking dari tenggorokan Allen Walker sore itu.

Hingga malam menjelang Allen masih sibuk main petak umpet dan kejar tangkap dengan potongan rayap-rayap terakhir yang masih tersisa. Laba-laba dan ular-ular yang ia lepaskan tidak beracun, ulat dan kecoak-kecoak juga nampaknya tenang-tenang saja bermain makan memakan di lantai, jadi Allen lebih mengutamakan si rayap. Sementara Kanda, sepertinya kali ini untuk pertama kali menikmati mendengarkan Allen bergumam seperti, "Kau dimana serangga kecil? Master akan membunuhku kalau kau tidak kembali ke kotakmu?" atau, "Ayo keluarlah...sini...atau Master akan menggantungku jika kau menggigit sedikit saja kayu disitu.."

Dan akhirnya, setelah malam sudah berjalan selama beberapa jam, Allen pun berhasil mereunikan semua serangganya ke kotak asal mereka.

"Fyuuh~!" Allen terdengar legah dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia lalu melirik Kanda yang tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya yang tengah duduk di atas meja sambil membaca buku. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di sekitarnya. Kecoak yang biasanya terbang-terbang bahkan tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Dia tidak takut serangga dan binatang melata juga rupanya. Hahh! Allen benar-benar kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kanda kemudian.

"Iya. Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu karena tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatmu saat aku sedang menangkap mereka." Ujar Allen sarkastik.

"_Your welcome._" jawab Kanda sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kanda!" teriak Allen.

"Kau yang melepaskan mereka, Moyashi. Jangan lupa itu."

"Tapi paling tidak bantu aku!"

"Kau yang melepaskan mereka, Moyashi", ujar Kanda mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Aku seorang asisten dosen di sini, Kanda, setidaknya hormatilah aku dengan membantu."

"Hoo..jadi kau membawa-bawa pangkatmu sekarang? Bukankah justru karena kau seorang asisten dosen jadi kau tidak seharusnya bersikap gegabah begitu?" balas Kanda.

"_Aishiteru_, Kanda!" seru Allen mengulangi pernyataannya kembali tapi kali ini dengan wajah cemberut, suara lantang dan lebih terdengar seperti sedang melemparkan kalimat ledekan pada Kanda, meski tujuannya tetap sama.

Kanda diam. Kembali membaca bukunya. Mengacuhkan kalimat tadi.

Melihat Kanda lagi-lagi membuat respon yang dingin, Allen pun merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia bangkit dari lantai berjalan mendekati Kanda dan menarik paksa si kuncir dari atas meja lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggung Kanda menempel di meja baca yang miring itu.

Ditatapnya mata kelam itu lekat-lekat dengan wajah serius sambil menahan kedua tangan Kanda di sisi tubuhnya. Ia ingin Kanda tidak mengacuhkannya lagi. Allen paham tidak seharusnya ia bersikap kasar seperti ini pada seorang 'wanita' jika kau ingin ia menerimamu tapi jika kasusnya adalah Kanda maka cara ini harus digunakan.

"Moyashi, apa yang umgh-,"

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**u_u**

**Aku tidak punya ide yang lebih bagus untuk chapter ini.**

**Tidak karuan dan tidak ada **_**fell**_**-nya. **

**Niatnya seh, **_**conversation**_**-nya tidak berakhir di situ, tapi otak mesumku tidak bisa diaktifkan begitu saja (bohong), lagipula aku ini tipe yang tidak bisa berpikiran mesum tiba-tiba (bohong).**

**Sejujurnya aku malas sekarang..**

**So, **_**any review?**_** Supaya saya tau ini harus lanjut atau tidak...**

**Sangkyu before for reading...!**

**ah untuk Asha Sinna: Gomen ini AllenxKanda, udah tertulis jelas di atas 'kan? Kanda tuh emang aura-auranya udah cewek...lebih cocok jadi uke. Gomen neh^^a  
Thanks dah review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**No-tittle by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: ****ArenKan** (AllenxKanda)

**Warning: Yaoi. I said Y-A-O-I! it's malexmale fanfic! Tapi kalau mau tetap baca dengan mengabaikan bagian unusual-nya dan selama masih bisa menghargai jalan ceritanya..well just read it. But I don't like 'dumb' flamer-yang tetap ngotot baca meski sudah diperingatkan-, just become a silent reader, okay? Itu lebih bagus. Oh ya, dan mungkin akan ada kesalahan huruf atau tanda baca. Kuharap bisa dimaklumi...kuharap. OOC. Different setting time. Ah, pokoknya ini ceritaku, aku cuma minjam charanya Hoshino-senpai.**

**Rate: M**

** D Gray Man by Katsura Hoshino**

**A/N: Fic pertama di fandom ini. I luv D Gray Man, mencurigakan tidak adegan di Ark dimana Kanda yang dikira sudah mati tiba-tiba muncul dan malah tersenyum penuh arti setelah dimarahi Allen yang emosi karena khawatir?*melayang. Please enjoy this time!**

**#No-tittle: Chapter Three#**

Panas. Suhu disini panas...apa pendingin ruangannya rusak? Kanda sampai bisa merasakan keringat yang menetes dari pelipis Allen jatuh bergulir begitu saja di sepanjang lehernya.

"Mmh! Menyingkir, Moyashi...kau cari mati yah! Ah-," bentak Kanda yang diikuti suara pekikan saat Allen melepas ciumannya dan mulai mengecup lehernya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas. Kedua tangannya di genggam kuat oleh Allen di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Posisinya yang dibaringkan di atas meja baca yang miring membuat Allen bisa leluasa menahan gerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Tidak, Kanda. Aku hanya ingin kau sadar saja...," gumam Allen di telinga Kanda, berusaha merayu.

"Ngh! Sa-sadar kalau kau benar-benar mesum..?! Ha..ah!" desah Kanda saat ciuman Allen mulai beralih ke bagian depan tubuhnya, mengecup tulang belikatnya dan sekarang berusaha membuka kancing baju cardigan Kanda menggunakan mulutnya.

"Jadi begini caramu menaklukkan hati wanita-wanita incaranmu...? Kau gila!" cela Kanda tanpa berusaha mengurangi tenaganya sama sekali untuk melepaskan diri dari sosok di depannya ini. Membuat Allen kesulitan melakukan tugasnya.

Allen mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kanda. Tidak ada rasa takut tergambar di wajah dingin itu, membuat Allen berpikir cara yang digunakannya ini tidak sepenuhnya salah. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya pada siapapun", katanya, "Aku hanya tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya menghadapimu, memberitahumu agar kau mengerti."

"Cara ini tidak akan berhasil,ngh-,...Allen...," ujar Kanda yang membuat pria di atasnya itu terkejut mendengar untuk kali pertama Kanda memanggil namanya dengan benar.

Sayangnya, syok sesaat itu direncanakan Kanda untuk mengalihkan perhatian pria yang menyerangnya itu. Saat tenaga yang Allen gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Kanda tiba-tiba sedikit melemah, Kanda pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke jidat Allen dengan keras dan segera melepaskan dirinya dengan mendorong pria berambut putih itu menjauh darinya hingga mereka berdua jatuh dengan kasar menabrak meja yang masing-masing ada di belakang keduanya sebelum benar-benar terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Wajah Kanda memerah karena gerah dan marah. Baju cardigan kelabu yang ia pakai berantakan, dua tiga kancing depannya sudah tanggal dan Kanda sama sekali tidak berniat menutupi celah yang dihasilkan dari absennya kancing-kancing bajunya itu.

Melihat itu mata Allen membelalak dan segera tanpa pikir panjang bergerak cepat ke arah Kanda. Kanda sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan kali ini, karena ia tau yang akan dilakukan Allen adalah membuka lebar-lebar bajunya dan, "WUAAHH! KANDA,KAU LAKI-LAKi?!" berteriak seperti itu.

Duduk dengan satu tangan dibelakang sebagai sandaran, Kanda merespon dengan santai, "Iya, apa sekarang kau puas, Moyashi, menyadari kalau kau ini seorang gay?"

Dengan tangan yang masih pada posisi membentangkan baju Kanda dan wajah yang memucat sambil masih menatap lurus pada tubuh atletis Yuu Kanda dan juga sebuah _kiss mark _segar yang baru di catolkannya di leher jenjang itu, Allen membeku di tempat.

"Aku...," ujarnya lirih, "Aku...aku...AKU INI _STRIGHT_!" teriakknya kemudian. "Mau kukemanakan martabatku sebagai murid Cross Marian di penakluk wanita jika aku malah berakhir dengan laki-laki...?!" tambahnya lagi dengan muka horor penuh air mata di pojokan.

Allen lalu berbalik bengis pada Kanda yang masih duduk bersandar pada kedua lengannya tanpa sedikit pun berniat menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos –sebenarnya dia lagi mengangin-anginkan badannya dari suhu panas di ruangan itu. "Kau menjebakku, Kanda! Kau yang gay! Bukan aku!" protes Allen lantang berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Ini salahmu berpenampilan seperti wanita! Aku hanya korban, ini bukan salahku!"

"Aku tidak pernah membenarkan kalau aku ini wanita, kalian saja yang bodoh. Lagipula kalau kau benar-benar normal seharusnya kau punya insting untuk tidak jatuh hati pada jenismu sendiri bagaimana pun penampilan mereka, bodoh." Cercah Kanda. Sebenarnya panas-panas malam hari begini ia tidak ingin terlalu memanas, tapi si Moyashi itu entah mengapa selalu saja bisa menggali emosinya keluar dengan mudah.

"Aku _stright_, Kanda! Kau menjebakku, seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal kalau kau ini laki-laki!" balas Allen tak mau kalah.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengacuhkanmu, Moyashi. Dan kau tetap ngotot!"

"Aku mana bisa mengerti hanya dengan itu!"

"Seharusnya kau bisa menduga hal ini dan tidak tenggelam dalam fantasimu dengan seenaknya, toge mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

Hening sesaat untuk mendinginkan ruangan. Lalu kemudian Kanda pun bangkit hendak mengambil syalnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja, "Yah, kalau begitu sekarang sudah selesai 'kan? Urusan kita sudah berakhir kalau begitu, kau bisa berhenti berkeliaran di sekitarku dan fokus pada tugasmu sebagai asisten prof. Cross yang hobi kabur itu, dan aku bisa menghirup udara dengan tenang sekarang. Bagaimana? Setuju?" tanya Kanda sambil menyampirkan syal dibahunya dan kembali memasang kancing bajunya yang masih tersisa, membelakangi Allen yang masih tidak percaya baru saja menyerang seorang pria tanpa ia sadari.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki yang baru saja syok dengan perbuatannya sendiri itu memeluk Kanda dari belakang, membuat 'si penerima' –uke –nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, "Tidak!" ujar Allen tegas, "Tidak berakhir!"

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Ini belum berakhir. Aku menyukaimu, Kanda. Dan aku tau saat menyadari itu alasannya bukan karena penampilanmu atau pun gendermu saat aku bertemu denganmu. Aku...aku akan coba." Ujar Allen dengan masih memeluk Kanda dari belakang, menekan wajahnya ke punggung leher pria di depannya itu.

"Hoo...jadi kau mengakui kalau kau ini gay sekarang?" ledek Kanda.

Allen menggelengkan kepala, "Kita belum bisa memastikan itu." ujarnya lalu melonggarkan pelukannya dan melepaskan pria berkuncir itu darinya.

Kanda berbalik. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Moyashi?" tanyanya sembari menatap sinis pada sosok di depannya itu.

"Semua orang tau kalau aku mengejarmu, Kanda. Mereka sangat tertarik dengan hubungan kita. Jika tiba-tiba aku berhenti mengejarmu mereka akan bertanya-tanya."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Kanda ketus.

"Kau tentu harus peduli, Kanda" sahut Allen, Kanda kembali menatapnya panuh curiga.

Allen tersenyum...kali ini ia menunjukkan senyum andalannya pada Kanda, senyum _poker-_nya, "Kau tidak ingin mereka sampai tau 'kan alasan kenapa aku tiba-tiba menyerah jika aku berhenti disini? Mereka akan segera mengetahui kalau kau laki-laki, Kanda", ujarnya, "Ada banyak pria yang suka dengan 'tipe' seperti dirimu di kampus ini, kurasa kau tau betul soal itu. Jadi...bagaimana kalau kita tetap seperti ini saja, menjadi sejoli?" tawar Allen. Kanda mengerutkan alisnya, sekarang situasinya malah berbalik –Allen yang membaca pikirannya.

"Che! Kau hanya takut 'kan kalau sampai orang-orang tau kau sudah mencium dan nyaris menyerang seorang pria?" balas Kanda ketus.

"T-Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Aku sama sekali tidak takut jika itu sampai menyebar, lagipula itu 'kan salah paham, jadi kurasa semua orang juga pasti akan mengeti! Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan itu." celetuk Allen berusaha membela diri yang terdengar justru seperti sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak berminat ikut dalam rencanamu, Moyashi. Lagipula jika hanya orang-orang gay bodoh itu saja aku bisa menanganinya dengan mudah." Ujar Kanda merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. "Menyingkir.." perintah Kanda yang lalu berniat menuju pintu keluar.

"Terkunci Kanda...," gumam Allen terdengar merajuk. Sepertinya dia satu-satunya yang tidak diuntungkan dalam pembatalan 'kontrak kerjasama' ini. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak pikun, Moyashi." Kata Kanda yang lalu menendang dengan keras daun pintu perpustakaan yang nampak rapuh namun ternyata sangat kokoh itu, "Che! Seseorang hanya perlu membuat suara gaduh agar orang-orang diluar tau ada yang terkunci di dalam sini!" omel Kanda kesal sambil terus menendang-nendang kasar daun pintu tersebut. "Aku heran kenapa tidak ada yang mendengar teriakanmu dari tadi!" omel Kanda lagi berbalik ke Allen.

Allen melirik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah malam, aku tidak yakin ada orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar perpustakaan jam segini." Katanya.

"Paling tidak seorang petugas keamanan atau siapapun yang kebetulan bodoh sedang lewat! Apa saja yang dilakukan si Komui itu. Seharusnya sebagai direktur keamanan ia menyuruh seseorang untuk mengecek semua ruangan saat malam sudah tiba! Che! Brengsek!" ujar Kanda dengan masih menendang-nendang si pintu yang malang. "Jangan diam saja, Moyashi! Lakukan sesuatu!" bentaknya geram.

Untuk sesaat Allen terdiam ditempatnya menatap lantai tanpa bergerak sama sekali, lalu sambil melonggarkan dasi pita dari kemeja putihnya, Allen pun melangkah mendekat. Tapi bukannya membantu Kanda mengurus pintu itu ia malah melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Menarik lengan Kanda hingga buku-buku yang digenggamnya berjatuhan kemudian mendorong tubuh itu kasar ke tembok dan sebelum Kanda bereaksi untuk melawan Allen buru-buru menciumnya.

Kanda terbelalak dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Allen menjauh darinya. Dengan keras kepala Allen justru semakin menjadi. Memaksa Kanda beradu ciuman dengannya. Ketika Kanda memutuskan untuk berhenti memberontak dengan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari Allen pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menekannya lebih kuat.

Tidak puas hanya dengan menempelkan bibirnya saja, Allen pun mulai menjilati bibir kanda, memberinya gigitan kecil, melahapnya, menghisapnya dan lalu menjilatinya lagi. Kanda hanya diam. Ia ingin membuat Allen kecewa dengan tidak adanya renspon yang ia berikan. Dirinya tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak moyashi ini sekarang. Sesaat yang lalu ia gila-gilaan mengklaim dirinya _straight_ dan sekarang apa yang dilakukannya?

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari ciuman yang ia tawarkan, Allen pun mulai kembali menanggalkan kancing-kancing baju Kanda yang masih utuh dan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kain cardigan milik si kuncir. Mengelus tubuh yang penuh keringat karena gerah itu dengan sensual. Meraba-raba perut dan dada bidangnya hingga Kanda menghentikan perbuatan itu dengan mencengkram lengannya.

Allen tersenyum tipis di dekat wajah Kanda yang mulai memerah, yang entah karena kepanasan atau malu, "Kenapa? Tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih dari ini?" goda Allen.

"Kau akan menyesalinya sendiri..,." gumam Kanda berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar seperti desahan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sahut Allen lalu menggamit bibir Kanda lagi ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Kanda mencengkram lengan Allen ketika si rambut putih itu berhasil menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Kanda melengguh tanpa sadar.

Allen menghempaskan syal Kanda ke lantai dan membuka lebar-lebar baju pria yang masih tersudut di tembok itu. Kanda yang sedikit lebih tinggi membuat posisinya lebih menguntungkan. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah membungkuk untuk mencium atau pun memanja pria itu hingga ia lelah.

Kegiatan mencium dan meraba-raba tubuh Kanda pun berlanjut.

"Ngh...mmh...," lengguh Kanda ketika Allen terus saja memutar-mutar lidahnya di dalam mulut Kanda . Terlalu intim...ciuman ini...terlalu didominasi oleh si moyashi, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan mengalah tapi...kenapa ada rasa ingin didominasi yang bercokol dalam benaknya sekarang?

"Mmmh..., ngh-," desah Kanda lagi. Ia ingin melawan bahkan ingin membalikkan situasi tapi posisinya, suasananya, semua seolah mendukung kegiatan ini untuk terus berjalan. "Mmmhhnng...,"

Puas membuat Kanda melengguh dengan ciuman panasnya, Allen pun mulai menyerang leher jenjang pria di hadapannya ini lagi. Mengecup potongan leher Kanda dan menjilat bahu, leher hingga ke belakang telinga Kanda dengan menggunakan bagian tengah lidahnya, membuat sebuah jalur dari saliva di sepanjang tekuk pria berambut panjang di pelukannya itu. Kanda, yang baru saja mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak setelah ciuman sebelumnya itu lepas, tidak bisa menahan sensasi yang diterimanya selanjutnya, ia pun spontan menggigit leher di bawah telinga Allen dengan keras hingga Allen meringis. Kuncir rambut Kanda terlepas karena tertekan oleh tembok dan kepalanya saat sesi ciuman tadi, dan sekarang rambutnya tergerai di bahu dan punggunnya serta lengket oleh keringat di wajah dan lengannya.

"Ngh- nh-...ha," desah Kanda saat Allen mulai menjilati turun dada bidangnya. Lalu karena tertarik dengan tonjolan di dada Kanda itu Allen pun mulai 'melahap'-nya. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Akh..! Ngh..Ah, Moyashi...jangan..! Ngh-," Kanda melengguh tidak karuan saat sensasi lidah yang lembab dan panas itu memainkan putingnya.

"Hm...apa kau memohon, Kanda?" goda Allen tanpa menghentikan ulahnya.

"Enak saja...aku tidak akan! Kau benar-benar akan menyesal Moyashi," protes Kanda dengan susah payah, "Akh!" Kanda tercekat lagi saat Allen kembali menghisap tonjolan di dadanya itu kuat-kuat.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, sungguh Allen benar-benar tidak berencana berhenti sampai disitu. Sebelum ia melangkah lebih ke bawah, Allen melonggarkan celana jeansnya sendiri terlebih dahulu dengan melepas kancing dan sedikit menurunkan resletingnya. Celananya benar-benar sempit sekali sekarang, padahal ia sadar betul kalau ia sedang memanja seorang laki-laki sekarang. Tapi hasratnya benar-benar mengambil alih nalar dan pikirannya saat itu. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang.

Allen pun lalu berjongkok di hadapan Kanda yang benar-benar juga sudah kehilangan akal warasnya akibat suhu panas di ruangan perpustakaan khusus ini. Salahkan pada si penanggung jawab perpustakaan nantinya karena membuat ruangan ini sangat panas hingga hal ini harus terjadi.

Mendengar suara resleting celananya dibuka dan ada tangan yang mulai bergerak-gerak di sekitar bagian pribadinya, Kanda buru-buru menepis Allen yang baru saja akan melakukan _blow job_ pertamanya itu.

"Kenapa...? Tidak mungkin mau berhenti sekarang 'kan?" tanya Allen datar, mereka berdua tau kalau 'milik' mereka sudah sama-sama nyaris di ambang kesabaran 'mereka' masing-masing. Jadi rasanya tidak masuk akal jika mereka harus berhenti sekarang.

"Jelas saja mungkin, Moyashi!" bentak Kanda yang terdengar seperti orang yang nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Allen berdiri dan memperhatikan kondisi mereka berdua sekarang. Seluruh kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka, begitu pun Kanda. Hanya saja penampilan Kanda jauh lebih eksotis ketimbang Allen, tubuh bagian atas yang terekspos tidak hanya basah oleh peluh tapi juga saliva dari Allen, dan lagi puluhan _kissmark_ yang bertebaran di atas tubuh bidangnya ditambah wajah memerah yang terlihat seperti orang yang mabuk itu dibingkai sempurna oleh rambut hitam panjang yang sangat indah dan berantakan, membuat Kanda terlihat 'liar' dalam arti pasrah di mata Allen. "Ini peringatan terakhirku...hah..,kau akan menyesalinya sendiri, Moyashi..hh" ujar Kanda terengah-engah.

Allen meneguk ludah dengan paksa dan langsung menutup hidungnya lalu membalikkan badan tiba-tiba saat sadar dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya dengan melihat pemandangan itu.

Dahi Kanda berkerut melihat tingkah aneh itu, "Moyashi? Kau mimisan?!" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa si toge ini menyerangnya begitu buas dan ia baru sadar untuk mimisan sekarang?

"Berisik!" timpal Allen kesal.

"Che! Kau homo 'kan? Masih tidak mau ngaku." Sahut Kanda malah memperburuk mood si moyashi.

"Aku _straight_!" seru Allen nyaris tidak jelas karena kedua tangannya yang menyumbat hidung juga menutup mulutnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau masih berani berkata begitu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, teme moyashi!"

"Ini salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak menolak?!"

"Kau tidak berhak menyalahkanku dalam hal ini, brengsek!"

Allen berbalik, masih dengan menutup hidungnya, menatap lekat-lekat pada Kanda dengan mata yang disipitkan, "Jadi...kau ini gay, Kanda? Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat risih melakukannya denganku..," katanya berusaha memojokkan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Che!" Kanda melemparkan wajahnya ke samping dan berusaha melangkah keluar dari posisinya yang masih berada di antara tembok dan Allen. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menyesal." Tuturnya kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghentikanku..?"

Kanda berbalik bengis, "Apa kau gila?! Ini perpustakaan! Dan siapapun bisa saja membuka pintu itu kapan saja dari luar dan melihat semuanya,teme!" bentaknya.

"Jadi intinya kau juga sebenarnya malu jika ada yang tau kau ini melakukan 'itu' dengan pria, iya 'kan?" pancing Allen yang kini berhasil mengendalikan darah yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya karena pemandangan menggiurkan tadi sudah Kanda kancingkan dan ditutup dengan syal kembali.

"Seme yang tidak mau mengaku gay akan lebih malu ketimbang uke yang tidak mau mengaku gay, bodoh." Ujar Kanda.

Allen terkikik geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Moyashi brengsek?!"

"Ahahaha...tidak, baru saja kau mengaku sebagai 'uke', kau tau, rasanya itu terdengar sedikit lucu mengingat kau yang paling kasar diantara kita berdua." Jelas Allen.

Kanda segera menarik kerah baju Allen dengan kasar, "Ingatkan aku untuk mencincangmu setelah kita berhasil keluar dari sini, Moyashi brengsek..!" ujarnya dengan suara dalam, terdengar sangat murka sekarang.

"Tidak akan, Kanda!" Balas Allen dengan senyum _poker_ andalannya.

**0l=======*Kiss*=======l0**

"Kanda hari ini kau makan soba lagi! Memangnya tidak ada menu lain yang kau sukai di sini selain soba?"

"Che!"

"Hey, apa rasanya tidak hambar seperti itu?"

"Che!"

"Teh Ocha itu pahit Kanda, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan meminum itu setiap hari? Sesekali cobalah kopi atau teh mungkin, tapi dengan gula tentunya."

"Che!"

"Kau jarang sekali memesan yang manis-manis, apa kau mau mencoba kue dango ini? Aku yakin kau akan suka, cobalah!"

Emosi Kanda benar-benar sudah ada di ubun-ubun sekarang dan dengan bengis ia pun menarik kerah rompi si toge yang sejak tadi pagi sangat berisik dihadapannya itu. "Sekali lagi kau berceloteh, Moyashi, aku akan mencingcang dagingmu lalu kujadikan lauk pelengkap sarapanku dan akan kupangkas rambut putihmu itu untuk kujadikan penghias pengganti toge di mangkuk ku ini, apa kau mengerti?" ancam Kanda geram.

Dengan tawa bodoh yang tidak terlihat takut sama sekali Allen justru berusaha melawak, "Jadi..kau suka makan rambut, ya, Kanda? Hehe," sayangnya _joke_-nya itu tidak merubah temperatur emosi Kanda menurun dan ia pun diterbangkan keluar dari wilayah kafetaria, jatuh dengan wajah menggosok lantai di luar sana.

Semenjak ia tau Kanda bukan perempuan sifatnya pun berubah dan menjadi lebih terang-terangan mengajak Kanda berkelahi sekarang. Dan kenapa dia masih saja berkeliaran di sekitarnya setelah kejadian kemarin? Padahal ia sangat yakin si moyashi itu akan merenung di pojokan kamarnya karena sangat malu dan menyesali perbuatannya sendiri yang lalu kemudian memilih menghidarinya, tapi yang terjadi malah...

"Kau tau, Kanda, kurasa sesekali kau sebaiknya mengikat rambutmu itu di tengah-tengah dan lalu menyampirkannya di bahumu. Itu akan terlihat lebih...feminin." ujar Allen yang sudah muncul kembali menyantap es krim coklatnya pagi-pagi begini di meja Kanda.

_CLINK_

Kanda menarik mugennya keluar dari sarungnya dan langsung mengejar Allen yang sudah kabur duluan dari meja sambil tetap memakan es krimnya. Aksi kejar-kejar tidak penting itu pun tidak terelakkan. Bahkan si kepala keamanan Komui Lee dan asisten pribadinya River yang mereka temui di koridor sudah tidak mendapat salam selamat pagi lagi karenanya.

"Kanda! Dilarang menodongkan mugen ke sesama siswa di luar ruang latihan!" teriak River kesal yang sibuk membawa dokumen berat di samping Komui.

"Hm...mereka akrab sekali, ya. Kudengar kemarin mereka berdua terkurung hingga larut malam di perpustakaan khusus." Ujar Komui sambil menyeruput kopi dari mug bergambar kelinci favoritnya itu.

"Terkurung hingga larut malam..?" tanya River.

"hu,um", angguk Komui, "Dan Lenalee bilang saat ia dan yang lainnya mengeluarkan mereka berdua dari sana, keduanya nampak basah kuyup oleh keringat. Yah, pendingin ruangannya memang rusak, tapi Lenalee bilang meski begitu tapi suasana ruangan yang panas 'kan tidak akan sampai membuat mereka saling menggigit? Hohohoho", katanya dengan tawa genit, "Kira-kira apa saja yang sudah mereka lalukan selama berjam-jam terkurung di dalam sana ya? Nah River~?" tanyanya kemudian sambil menarik dasi rekan kerjanya itu dengan manja.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Jangan protes dengan gaya lime ku yang sangat amatir.**

**Semua orang pernah punya 'awal' sebelum jadi sebejat –sehebat –sekarang 'kan?**

**But Sangkyu for reading...!**

**Review please?**


End file.
